english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Deltora Quest (2010)
Deltora Quest (デルトラ・クエスト) is an anime television series based on the series of children's books written by Emily Rodda. The series was produced by Genco and SKY Perfect Well Think and originally aired in Japan between January 6, 2007 and March 29, 2008, consisting of 65 episodes. The series aired in North America between May 1, 2010 and July 25, 2010, and was released on DVD by New Video Group on May 13, 2014, consisting of 52 episodes. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Cole Howard - Lief *Laura Rushfeldt - Jasmine *Tom Edwards - Barda 'Secondary Cast' *Frank Zotter - Doom *Tony Valdez - Filli, Kree 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Esler - Grey Guard B *Adam Hunter - Competitors (ep16), Fair *Alison Wandzura - Bruna *April McGregor - Old Thaegan (ep23), Ra-Kacharz, Thaegan *Arlen Konopaki - Dain *Brendan Hunter - Grey Guard (ep38), Grey Guard A, Oacus, Peel *Byron Close - Soldeen (ep7) *Carol-Anne Day - Gia-thon, Torans (ep42), Young Sharn (ep14) *Carrie Schiffler - Sandra *Cheryl McMaster - Ailsa, Pettrone (ep45), Torans (ep42) *Chris Heward - Jarred, Old Tree Voice *Chris Lorincz - Child Endon (ep13) *Chris Wynters - Lod, Reece *Col Cseske - Adolescent Endon (ep13) *Cole Howard - Fake Lief *Dawn Harvey - Mother Brightly *Dean Galloway - Inubieh, Lockie *Doug DeNance - Brian, Shaga, The Hive *Doug McKeag - Glock (eps15-18) *Ethan Cole - Young Endon (ep14) *Frank Zotter - Gnomes (ep28) *Glenn Howard - Giant, Grey Guard (ep11), Guard (ep5), Himats (ep38), Lun, Ra-Kacharz, Thaegan's Children (ep8), Tot, Tree Voices, Zod *James Beach - Manus *Jim Elliot - Crian (ep13) *Joel Crichton - Adolescent Jarred (ep13) *Jonathan Love - Gnomes (ep28), Grey Guard 24B (ep24), James, Nevets, Resistance Members (ep30), Slate (ep44), Steven *Katherine Fadum - Min *Keith Hamil - Carn Squad Captain, Glock (eps30-52), Thalgus *Kevin Tokarski - Lun (ep22), Tom *Kris Rundle - Anna, Young Sharn (ep50) *Leah Dubbin Steckel - Child Jarred (ep13) *Lucas Gilbertson - Finn, Resistance Members (ep30) *Lucas Harwood - Nak *Maizun Jayoussi - Ethena (ep7) *Mary-Lou Drachenberg - Jasmine's Mother, Young Anna (ep50) *Maureen Jones - Hot, Pik, Queen Bee, Simone, Zeean *Megan Malone - Tira *Meredith Taylor-Perry - Robin *Michael Shepherd - Competitors (ep16), Gnomes (ep27), Grey Guards (ep39), Ka-Kacharz (ep11), Narrator, Shadow Lord *Michelle Armeneau - Gnomes (ep27), Prins' Mother *Michelle Molineux - Francoise *Michelle Warkentin - Jin *Molly Flood - Joanna *Noah Umholtz - Reeah *Paul Hudson - Crenn, Ebinch (ep34), Gnomes (ep27), Gren, Grey Guard Captain, Jinks, Torans (ep42) *Phil Fulton - Orwen *Richard Meen - Grey Guard, Young Endon (ep50), Young Jarred *Roger Rhodes - Competitors (ep16), Ferdinand (ep15), Fie, Fly, Gnomes (ep28), Grey Guards (ep39), Guard (ep4), Milne, Ra-Kacharz, Thaegan's Children (ep8), Unran (ep38), Zan *Ryan Luhning - Grey Guards (ep49), Ri-Nan *Scott Roberts - Young Jarred (ep50) *Shannon Casarro - Girl (ep38), Neridah *Steve Olson - Gellick, Gnomes (ep27), Grey Guard 24A (ep24) *Stewart Burdette - Fallow, Gnomes (ep27), Grey Guards (ep49), Prandine *Tom Edwards - Fake Barda (ep35), Grey Guards (ep49) *Tony Valdez - Chett, Competitors (ep16), Fa-Glin, Fardeep, Gorf (ep3), Guard Captain (ep14), Ichabod, Jod, Owl (ep29), Resistance Members (ep30), Snik *Tracy Sutton - Merin *Victor Atelevich - Grey Guard (ep43), Nanion, Ra-Kacharz *Wendy Morrison - Ida (ep30), Prin, Young Dain (ep31) Category:Anime Category:2010 Anime